Total Drama: Global Adventures
by RighteousRhymes
Summary: After a few seasons of mediocre ratings, the producers of Total Drama have decided to return to the format of their mega-hit third season: traveling around the world. The twist? This time, 24 fresh faces will be competing for the chance at one MILLION dollars! With music, life-threatening challenges, and drama galore, these teens will be in for the ride of their lives.
1. Apply For the Ride

**Author's Note:**

First and foremost, I would like to thank you for taking the time to check out this story. I am embarking on this project with the intention to see it through to the end, and I welcome you all to join me on this journey.

Here's the synopsis:

 _After several "less than successful" seasons of Total Drama, the producers decided to take a look back at the most successful season of the franchise: Total Drama World Tour. With music, fun adventures around the world, and a whole lot of laughter, they are hoping to reclaim the magic of their glory days with another world-traveling season, but this time with new contestants, giving them a chance to experience a flight on Chris' brand new and improved turbo jet as they face impossible tasks and musical mayhem, just as the generation before them did. From the wilderness of northern Russia, to the night life of Las Vegas, to dangerous races down the Amazon river, this season promises a whole lot of fun for the next generation of Total Drama._

Sounds cool, right? I can't wait to show you what all I have in store for this story.

But first, I need contestants, and I want YOU guys to submit some of the coolest, quirkiest characters Total Drama has ever seen. The best part? I'm allowing everyone to submit up to TWO characters for the story; one, or both of them may be chosen, depending on how I feel the character best fits the interest of the story. Although doing twins or siblings is fine, I don't necessarily recommend it because that would mean I would have to choose both, or neither. So doing two separate, unrelated characters gives you the best chance to make it into the story. But hey, I encourage you to create whatever type of characters you want.

I'd like to ask that you follow the application provided as well, which is posted below. Feel free to post it in the review section:

 **Name:**

 **Age (16-17):**

 **Stereotype (For instance, "The Loner"):**

 **Appearance (Hair, clothes, style, etc...be as detailed as you'd like):**

 **Personality (Be detailed, this helps me write the character better):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Biggest Fear:**

 **Biggest Strength/Talent:**

 **Biggest Weakness:**

 **Reason for Competing?:**

 **What They Would Do With the Million Dollars?:**

 **Favorite kind of music?:**

 **Place you would like to see us visit?:**

 **Would they be open for a relationship? (Yes/No):**

 **Would you consider them a Protagonist, Antagonist, Anti-Hero, or Neutral?:**

 **Anything else you would like to add:**

* * *

So that's the guideline of what you'll need to create your characters. I'm honestly looking forward to seeing what everyone comes up with, and I have plans for this story to be quite the adventure, so any suggestions or thoughts are welcome at all times. I will most likely be accepting applications for the next week or so, and I believe I will end up choosing between 18 and 24 contestants, depending.

So until then, send in the apps!

 **-RR**


	2. Update: Early Excitement

**Author's Note:**

 **Just a quick update. I've received some awesome characters to choose from so far, and the excitement in this project is much appreciated. I may be able to start choosing characters sooner than expected because of the amount of submissions I've received, but I want to see how wide a range of characters I can really get, to look through and really put together the best cast possible.**

 **Keep the applications coming, friends.**

 **PS: In need of more female submissions.**

 **-RR**


	3. The Cast

**Author's Note:**

The time has come to announce the cast of Total Drama: Global Adventures!

I'm excited to post this list, as I'm sure many of you are excited to see as well. The sadder part is that I received so many great characters; unfortunately, not all of them could make it. I was forced to use my maximum of 24 character slots. But if your character did not make the cast, please feel free to let me know if you would still like your character to appear in the story in some way. There's always room for interns, guests, Aftermath appearances...and possibly another season. (Wink wink.)

And now, introducing your cast...

 **Abigail-** The Incurable Prankster _**(Jade's One of a Kind)**_

 **Adam-** The Sarcastic Introvert ( _ **(CVluvFoxy)**_

 **Alana-** The Wannabe Spy **_(C-Lide the Teddi Lover)_**

 **Alice-** The Kind Musician **_(Happy77123)_**

 **Andy-** The Determined Soldier **_(Akingdreams21)_**

 **Chase-** The Sick Troublemaker **_(C-Lide the Teddi Lover)_**

 **Jessica-** The Hippie Mom _**(CyanoticNightmare)**_

 **John-** The Lone Paleontologist **_(kaijudude1000)_**

 **Joshua-** The Tragic Comedian _**(Meowth's Toon Dragon)**_

 **Jordan-** The Wildcard _**(XJayNarrativeX)**_

 **Katrina-** The Arrogant Brainiac **_(Aristicus)_**

 **Lucinda-** The Satanist Goth _**(CyanoticNightmare)**_

 **Luke-** The Narcissist **_(copperstar82)_**

 **Mackenzie-** The Pro Wrestling Mega Super-fan **_(Laced Up)_**

 **Miles-** The Definition of Perseverance **_(Laced Up)_**

 **Nova-** The Cool One _**(Astrisdreams)**_

 **Phillip-** The Neutral Guy **_(CrazyAwesome526)_**

 **Rachel-** The Ringmistress _**(OppsieDasi)**_

 **Randall-** The Nice Metal Singer _**(ChrisATD1)**_

 **Saraphina-** The Sweet Bad Girl **_(Not So Sweet Sara)_**

 **Spike-** The Bully _**(GoldEmblem)**_

 **Tiffany-** The Flirtatious Hottie _**(CVluvFoxy)**_

 **Xander-** The Blather _ **(MRJwAVA)**_

 **? (Secret Contestant) ? (Stay Tuned...)  
**

* * *

And that's our cast, folks. To those who were selected, please PM me as soon as possible if you have any last-minute details or facts about your character to add before the story begins. I plan to start writing immediately and have the first real chapter posted soon. And be sure to check your PMs, because I may have questions for you as well.

Congratulations once again if you were selected; sorry if your character didn't make the cut.

See you all soon!

-RR


	4. The World Is Gonna Be Ours Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

The time has come to get this plane off the ground! For this epic tale to take flight. To...alright, I'll stop with the bad puns. This story starts now, bottom line: This is gonna be awesome! I hope you guys think so too.

"Episodes" will be divided into two parts, but this first episode will be divided into either three or four parts, to accommodate the character introductions and such. So definitely stay tuned, as I hope to follow up this first chapter as soon as possible.

With that being said...enjoy the show!

* * *

 **Episode 1: The World's Gonna Be Ours, Part 1**

* * *

 _New York City, New York, USA_

The sun shone brightly upon the grinning face of Chris McLean, television personality and long-time host of the _Total Drama_ series. He stood facing the camera, arms crossed, as he awaited his cue to begin speaking. Around him, the bustling sounds of a New York City bus station could be heard, with occasional strangers giving odd looks towards the camera as they passed by in the background.

Chris paused for a moment as the camera light turned green, then grinned even wider.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, folks!"

The host stood in one of the docking bays looking off in the distance hopefully, then turned back to the camera with a look of excitement. "As you know, I'm your terrific host, Chris McLean. And this is New York City!"

"We're getting set for the most awesome season of Total Drama yet; I guarantee it!" the host exclaimed, before tapping his chin in thought. "Plus, ratings have gotten lower the last couple of seasons. So we're counting on this season to be pretty darn awesome. I mean, they wouldn't fire me...would they?"

The cameraman coughed in the background, earning a glare from the host.

"Now," Chris continued, "this time, we're going around the world! Again! But we've got 24 brand new teenagers competing this season, all for the chance at ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS! And we promise we won't let the money get destroyed this time, either! Hopefully. Maybe."

A bus with Chris' gleaming face on the side began to pull into the station.

"You're probably wondering where the plane is," chuckled Chris, looking into the camera. "You'll see. And so will they. Our new contestants are arriving now! So let's see what we're getting this season."

The bus rolled to a screeching halt, and a rather large man dressed in pilot's gear stepped off first; it was Chef Hatchet, familiar co-host of the Total Drama series. He was grumbling about "ungrateful teens" and walked over to Chris, who was happy to see his old friend.

"Chef's back," the host mused, crossing his arms. "Someone has to fly the plane, right?"

"How come I ain't making what pilots make then?" grumbled Chef, "They get 401K, insurance, paid vacation, free flights, you know, the works."

Chris sighed. "You're getting the free flights, I mean, you're going wherever we go!"

Chef Hatchet looked at the camera with a look of resentment.

"Yippee."

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the moment as the first contestant had stepped off of the bus; he was a muscular guy, with pale blue eyes. His hair was blonde and black, faux-hawk styled; he was wearing a white wife-beater and black jeans, with noticeable stud earrings in each ear and a tattoo of a heart with angel wings and a lock around it on his left bicep.

"Andy Taylor, reporting for duty," he nodded respectfully to Chris, who nodded in return.

"He comes from a military family, he's been training since age seven, and he dreams of being a football player that reads Jane Austen. Let's welcome Andy to the world of Total Drama!" exclaimed the host, grinning once again.

"Great to be here," Andy said, taking a short moment to wave at the camera. "One question though...if this season is supposed to be about traveling around the world, why are we at a bus station?"

"You see, on this show, all questions will be answered in good time!" chuckled Chris, eying the next contestant stepping off of the bus as Andy shrugged and accepted the answer he was given.

"Our second competitor, " he paused for a moment, as if he was trying to properly recall the name, "Lucinda! She's creepy, she's goth-y, and she's downright weird. Seriously, don't try to sacrifice me to Satan or anything, bruh."

"Idiot," muttered Lucinda, carrying her luggage over to the platform near Andy, who looked at her strangely. She was pale, with long, pastel pink hair that stopped just above her waist. Her black lipstick and mascara matched the skull earrings and spiked black collar around her neck; in contrast, she wore a blue flowery dress, with black high combat boots with three-inch heels and black tights. She seemed quite tall in stature, as well.

"Hey, better safe than sorry," explained Chris, putting his hands up in the air. "With you people, there's no telling what you might do."

Lucinda scoffed at this, and her eyes noticeably changed from a brown to a green shade.

"Hey, your eyes just totally changed color," said Andy, in amazement. "How do you do that?"

"It just happens from time to time," she replied, looking away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, allow me to stand here in silence for a while until I've calmed down."

"See," whispered Chris to the cameras. "Creepy!"

The next contestant stepped off of the bus enthusiastically, playing air guitar and mimicking the sounds with his mouth as he approached the group. He had long, straight, jet black hair, a black T-shirt with red claw designs on the front, and black jean shorts. He was exceptionally tall, at around 6'6, and sported a portable amp on his belt that was hooked up to a wireless microphone which he held in his hand.

"WHAT'S UP, WORLD? YEAHHHHH!" he screamed into the microphone in a rocker voice, causing the rest of the group to cover their ears. "Oh. Sorry, guys. Got a little too into it there."

"And that's wannabe metal-head rocker dude Randall everybody," said Chris, still checking his ears to see if they had been damaged. "Talk about a loud entrance. Go stand over there with the others, dude."

"Rock on," Randall grinned, walking over to where Lucinda and Andy were standing quietly.

"Next up," Chris glanced at the next contestant stepping off of the bus, "Adam! He's smart, he's sharp, and he keeps to himself."

The contestant stepped off of the bus hesitantly, muttering something about the way the bus seat felt. His hair was brown and emo styled, and he was wearing an untucked purple dress shirt with a black tie, black shorts, black socks, and black sneakers with purple laces.

"And why exactly aren't we at an airport?" he asked, glancing around the bus station. "Last time I checked, I didn't think you could travel the world by bus."

"Oh, don't worry," Chris grinned menacingly, "We'll get to the airport, all in good time. For now though, you can go stand with our other pleasant teenage competitors."

Adam glanced at the trio of tall, tough-looking contestants that had already arrived. "Great."

As he hesitantly joined the group, the next contestant had stepped off of the bus and was making her way towards the group. She had long purple hair and bangs that covered one of her eyes, which were brown. She was Asian, and about an average stature.

"This is Saraphina, everybody," Chris introduced the girl, who cringed at the mention of her name. "And she's here to prove that orphans are people too."

She turned and glared at Chris. "Not cool. One, you will call me Sara. And two, don't you ever make orphan jokes around me, unless you want to see me get really, really pissed off. Other than that, I'm happy to be here!"

"Okay, geez, touchy," Chris backed off, chuckling. "This might be a good time to introduce our next contestant, Miles! This dude is seriously ready to face anything. And believe me: we will throw anything at him, too!"

Miles stepped off of the bus with a confident grin, but the first thing the group noticed was his left arm; or rather, where his left arm should be. There was a prosthetic limb in place, immediately causing a few whispers among the group. He ignored this, however and walked over towards them.

"I'm just going to say this now," he announced, with a smirk. "Don't underestimate me because of this."

He had messy, unkempt brown hair and was wearing a white and red sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath was a CM Punk "Best In The World" T-shirt, complete with black jeans and grey and blue Nike shoes.

"Hardcore," Randall mused, giving the "Rocker" hand sign with his fingers.

"I think it's pretty rad," remarked Lucinda, giving Miles a respectful nod. "You'll have to tell us how that happened someday."

"Heh, yeah," Miles rubbed the back of his neck, slightly chuckling. "Maybe someday."

Chris looked at his watch and glanced at the bus, as no one had immediately followed Miles through the door. "Alright, what's the hold up? We gotta get this thing rolling, people. Don't make me send Chef in there!"

As if on cue, the next two contestants stepped off, one after the other. The first had shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes, and glasses, wearing a white hoodie and blue jeans. She had an irritated look on her face, and turned to Chris.

"You seriously need to work on getting a competent bus driver," she sneered, and Chef Hatchet cast a menacing glare in her direction. "He's obviously not qualified to cook, let alone drive. And why are we at a bus station? Why not just drop us off at the airport? Ugh, this show's lack of sense is already starting to bug me."

"Nice to meet you too, Katrina," Chris rolled his eyes, jerking a thumb in the direction of the other contestants. "Now, go stand over there, and zip it!"

"How rude," she murmured, pushing her glasses up on her face before following her instructions.

"Next up," Chris continued, "Alice! She enjoys math, walks at night, and knows how to play most instruments. Sounds kind of boring if you ask me."

"Sticks and stones, Chris," she shrugged, walking past the host to settle in alongside the other contestants. "It's nice to meet you all!"

Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail and she wore glasses as well, which covered blue eyes that complimented the freckles on her face. She wore a pink T-shirt and jeans; to top it off, a music note charm gracefully hung from her necklace.

Two more contestants exited from the bus, with the first covering his ears. He wore a Prohibition-era high-and-tight brunette haircut, with a small goatee. On his head was an Alan Grant-esque safari hat, a tan button-up shirt with a Jurassic Park shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, forest green pants and hiking shoes.

"Make it stop," he moaned, motioning to the contestant behind him. "He hasn't shut up since we got on the bus."

The contestant he was referring to wore a red mullet, spiked at the top, with a yellow shirt containing a picture of the "troll face" internet meme. He looked excited, talking enthusiastically.

"That'ssocoolthatyoulikeJurassicParktooImeanitisoneofthegreatestmoviefranchisesofalltimeandeverything," he was speaking so fast, the rest of the contestants could only blink.

"Coolhatbythewayyoulooklikeyou'regettingreadytodigsomefossilsorsomethingwhichistotallyoldschool."

Chris raised his eyebrows a little. "Everyone, meet John, the paleo...paleo...how do you say it again?"

"Paleontolog-

"Right! Fossil nerd. And also, we have Xander, who's good at...um...talking?" Chris looked at the camera and shrugged. "Jeez, where did we get these kids from, Chef?"

The co-host shrugged, crossing his arms. The next contestant exited the bus grinning, but missed his first step; he tripped and face-planted the ground instead. Behind him, the next contestant purposely stepped on him and kept walking.

"The one on the ground is Joshua, if he ever gets up," remarked Chris, sadistically, "And this is Spike!"

Spike bore resemblance to a punk, complete with the spiked hair, lip piercing, and skull T-shirt. He had a cocky grin on his face as he crossed his arms. "I hope you losers like losing. Because with me around, you'll have to get used to it!"

The other contestants rolled their eyes at him, with the exception of Miles, who laughed.

"You don't look so tough to me," he remarked, earning a glare from the bully.

Spike walked over to Miles and lifted him by his shirt collar. "You better watch what you say, cripple! Before you lose that other arm too. Wouldn't that be a shame?"

"Chef, can you intervene here?" asked Chris, looking at the larger man hopefully. "Don't get me wrong; I LOVE it when they try to kill each other. But let's just get through the introductions first."

Chef Hatchet sighed and walked over to Miles and Spike, grabbing them both and pulling them apart. "Quit all that now! DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

"Sir yes sir!" they both exclaimed, intimidated. They immediately fell to the ground and began doing the push-ups.

Meanwhile, Joshua had gotten up and dusted himself off after the fall. He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes, and a white shirt with a red rose on it, covered by a leather jacket, as well as red and black striped sweatpants. Despite the fall, he was smiling, and began to walk towards the group until he felt a foot move in front of his own, causing him to trip up and fall once more.

"Haha, that was such a classic," laughed a girl with curly hair, who was the contestant behind him. She wore a pink off-the-shoulder long sleeve pink shirt with "Twizzlers" on it, slightly exposing a lacy black bra. She also sported a white scarf and dark blue jean shirts, complete with a sparkly magenta belt.

"Abigail, everybody," announced Chris, motioning to the girl. "Now, you've been warned, if you try any of that prank stuff on me, I can kick you off the show."

"Challenge accepted," she smirked, "And you can just call me Abby."

Joshua had finally made his way towards the group, chuckling nervously. "That was some trip. Ha! Get it? Trip?"

Abby looked at him and giggled a little bit, but he hardly drew a reaction from the rest of the crowd. Shrugging it off, he picked up his luggage and settled into the group, standing quietly.

"Also competing this season," Chris glanced at the next contestant stepping from the bus, "Nova!"

Nova paused and looked around, staring at the group of contestants. Her cinnamon-colored hair was in a ponytail, with honey brown eyes and prominent cheekbones.

"Hi everyone," she said quietly, as if she really didn't know what to say. "I guess we're going to be competing together, so yeah. Sup?"

"Finally someone halfway normal," muttered Chris, moments before being tackled to the ground by a blur that was the next contestant. The girl then stood on top of the host, staring him down, before stepping off and giving a thumbs up.

"Threat eliminated!"

She had short black hair and brown eyes, wearing black, tight pants and a black shirt. A utility belt around her waist caught the attention of a few of the other contestants, who noticed the items resembling tools and weapons.

"Not the face!" exclaimed Chris, jumping to his feet and fixing his hair quickly. "Alana, this show is not a spy movie. Feel free to attack your fellow competitors, but not me."

"Got it," Alana grinned, glancing at Nova. "You're not a Russian Spy, are you?"

"I don't," Nova looked confused, "Think so...?"

Chris turned to announce the next contestant. "Next up! The athletic British dude here to see the world, Jordan!"

Jordan jumped from the bus excitedly, looking around. He had a simple black, wavy buzz cut and wore a white Polo shirt with khaki cargo pants. He also wore a silver rosary and had a tattoo of the word "Dauntless" on his neck.

"New York City," he mused, taking it all in. "Awesome. I've dreamed of being here."

"Good, and you can dream of standing over there while we introduce the next contestant, too," said Chris, rushing the teen to grab his luggage and join the rest of the contestants.

The next person to step from the bus caught the attention of most of the boys; she had long, brunette hair and an hourglass figure. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless hot pink crop top with jean short shorts and pink sandals. She wore silver earrings and pink lipstick as well.

"Wow," Andy blinked, resisting the urge to whistle.

"Wow is right," agreed Miles, unsuccessfully attempting to hide his grin.

"I LOVE THIS SHOW ALREADY!" screamed Randall into his microphone, causing everyone to stare at him. "Oops, that wasn't supposed to be out loud. Heh, my bad."

Chris chuckled and looked at the girl himself, grinning. "As you can see, this is Tiffany. I think I don't even have to say anything about this one, her appearance...speaks for itself."

"Thank you," she smiled, glancing at her bags of luggage. "Say, anybody mind helping me with my bags? They are so heavy."

Several guys started to act, but Andy was the first, grabbing the luggage and carrying it over to the platform with ease. "It's my pleasure, ma'am. You should know that there are a few gentlemen left in the world."

"Nobody helped me with my bags," Katrina crossed her arms, scoffing. "Stupid boys."

"Next up," Chris continued, "She's a teen mom and a dreamer, Jessica!"

Jessica slowly stepped from the bus and looked around, smiling but looking slightly nervous. She had a full figure with wide hips, and wore a light brown short-sleeved shirt and green denim shorts. Her hair was pushed back by a dark green and polka-dot scarf. On her arm were several bracelets as well.

"Greetings, everyone," she smiled, looking around. Spike looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Teen mom, huh?" asked the bully, chuckling. "Sweet, that means you're easy."

Jessica's smile turned to an angry glare as she smacked the punk across the face, causing him to take a few steps backwards in pain. "Have some manners next time, okay?"

"Ow," muttered Spike, rubbing his now-red face.

The next contestant exited the bus and performed a back-flip onto the station platform, earning a few claps from the group. She had short, brown hair in a bob style, blue eyes, and red tank top with a matching red skirt. She wore a black top hat and neck scarf as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the astonishing Rachel," she announced, tipping her top hat. "It's fantastic to be here."

"Hey, I'm supposed to give the introductions," remarked Chris, crossing his arms. "Let's not forget the fact that you've lived in a circus all of your life, so the outside world might not be your thing."

"I can handle it," she assured, sticking her tongue out at the host.

"Whatever you say," mused Chris, motioning to the next contestant. "Next up, we got Chase! And don't worry dude, we promise you won't catch any sort of life threatening diseases on this show."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Chase, shivering slightly. "The air conditioning on that bus was so low, I'm probably lucky I don't have the sniffles right now."

His hair was short and in a ponytail, with green eyes. He wore a blue sweater, brown pants, and was noticeably skinny for his height. He walked towards the group, but after looking at them for a moment, he stood a few feet away from the edge of the crowd, mumbling something about "infections".

The following contestant looked a great deal more confident exiting the bus, with short black hair, black shirt, denim jeans, and an orange hat saying "LUKE" on it. He was also tanned and well built.

"Luke, glad you could make it," nodded Chris, grinning. "Welcome to the show."

"Of course," he replied, flexing one of his muscles. "You knew the show couldn't start until I arrived. So, where's the plane? I'm ready to fly."

"Once again, all in due time," assured Chris, putting one of his hands up. "We'll get to that."

Luke walked over to stand with the others, settling in beside Alice and Nova, who looked at him lovingly. Chris anxiously introduced the next contestant that had arrived.

"Everyone meet Mackenzie, the super pro wrestling fan," announced the host. She made her way towards the group with long, brunette hair, wearing a Rey Mysterio shirt and short, light blue jean shorts.

"As the great John Cena would say," she grinned, "The champ is here!"

"You do realize pro wrestling is about as real as Chris's chances at getting younger, right?" asked Adam, sarcastically. Joshua chuckled at this, while Mackenzie pouted and Chris shot the young man a glare.

"Hey, it is NOT fake! Some if it is scripted, yes, but scripted is different than fake! There is a difference!" she claimed defensively, crossing her arms.

The next contestant, meanwhile, had stepped off of the bus to receive very little attention from anyone. Chris looked at him and pause for a moment, as if trying to remember his name. He had messy black hair, dyed with streaks of blue, and was tall and skinny. He wore a long-sleeved shirt with a stick-man on the front, and dark, black leather pants. He was also wearing a ripped trench-coat, giving him a mysterious look overall.

"And that's Phillip," said the host, shrugging. "Pretty weird average dude."

"Yeah," sighed Phillip, joining the others. "I guess I can't argue with that. Thanks for almost forgetting to introduce me, though. Don't I feel special."

"No problem dude," grinned Chris, eying the final contestant stepping off of the bus as the doors closed behind her. She was wearing sunglasses, and had long blonde hair that seemed to be misplaced on her head. She was wearing a white and blue dress as well, and red shoes.

"And lastly, our final contestant is Belle!" the host announced, pausing. "Something seems off here, but hey, I'm just ready to get this show on the road."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Alana, suddenly pulling Belle in close and examining her. "This is a disguise!"

"Heh, whatever do you mean," whispered Belle, shyly. She cringed as Alana suddenly yanked the blonde wig from her head, revealing shorter black hair and removing the sunglasses in the process to reveal her as a previous Total Drama contestant: Ella.

"Ella," Chris shook his head, disappointed and angry. "This season is for new contestants only! You went through with making a false identity JUST to get on this show?"

"Yes," Ella smiled, sighing happily. "I just adore singing so much! And I adored Total Drama World Tour. I just wanted to compete so badly! I'm sorry."

Chef Hatchet scoffed and looked at Chris. "Want me to throw her back on the bus?"

The host tapped his chin and looked at the girl for a moment before shaking his head. "No...I'm a nice guy, so we're gonna let you stay. For now! However, you are not allowed to sing unless you're instructed to do so! Otherwise, you're out. Got it?"

Ella started to sing a "Thank You", but caught herself and simply nodded instead, joining the other contestants. Chris then faced the group and looked them over, smiling.

"Not bad. Now that you're all here, let's get started! As you probably know, this season's challenges will take place all around the world! We're going everywhere, baby! And as you also may already know, whenever I give a cue, you have to start singing. Fun stuff, right? It's going to be a ratings dream come true."

"And if we don't sing, we're eliminated, right?" asked Miles, recalling his memory of the past season. Chris nodded in response and several of the contestants groaned.

"At the end of our journey," Chris reminded the group, "One of you will be walking away with one million dollars to call your own! But who's it gonna be? And what all will happen on the way there?"

"And the question that has been on everyone's minds: where's the plane? Make sure you stay tuned, because all of the action will be right here!"

"On Total...Drama...Global Adventures!"

* * *

 **Theme Song Sequence  
**

Song: I Wanna Be Famous

 _The camera starts by breaking out of a compartment in the plane and zooming out past Chef in the cockpit; the screen shows Jessica looking at a photograph in a forest setting, then drops down a waterfall into the Amazon River, where Miles, Phillip, and Spike are in a boat, with Miles doing most of the work and Spike sitting there relaxing until an alligator bites his shirt sleeve and pulls him into the water, causing Miles to grin and Phillip to look at the camera and give a slight smirk. In the background, another boat rolls past them carrying Joshua and Abby, who are seem laughing with each other until a snake falls from trees above and lands on him, causing him to freak out and Abby starts laughing uncontrollably at his misfortune. The camera then zooms through the trees into a temple where John is examining a rock with a magnifying glass while Alana runs past him with a treasure, followed by a giant boulder that crashes through the wall and reveals an arctic area where Ella is singing, surrounded by penguins. The camera then zooms past her into a sunny beach area where Alice is sitting on the beach playing guitar, Andy is on a chair reading a book, and Luke is tanning and grinning at Rachel, who smiles, and Katrina, who rolls her eyes, then zooms out to the water where Mackenzie is wrestling with a shark while Chase floats by clinging onto a buoy for dear life. The camera then goes up and out of the water into an old castle where Adam leans against a wall while Xander is talking and pulls the lever, causing Xander to fall through a trap door into a room where Lucinda is meditating with candles. The camera then zooms out to city streets, where Jordan and Sara are racing on bikes as the plane flies overhead, then cuts to a Hollywood set where Tiffany leans over and blows a kiss at the camera, then gets interrupted by Randall, who starts screaming into his microphone. Nova crosses her arms in the background and smiles at Tiffany's frustration. The camera then shows the plane flying over several locations, until the cast all jump out one by one and land on the runway, where the words TOTAL DRAMA: GLOBAL ADVENTURES appear.  
_

* * *

Chris returned to facing the contestants, clasping his hands together. "Now that we've gotten past the introductions, we're ready to get this show on the road!"

"Don't you mean get this show in the air?" asked Joshua, hoping for a laugh, but everyone stayed quiet. Chris frowned.

"No, I mean literally on the road," grinned the host, pointing to a screen hanging above them in the bus station. "Contestants, it's time for your first challenge of the season! It's going to be an every-man-for-himself foot race to the top of the tallest building in the world!"

"You mean to tell me that we are traveling on FOOT to Dubai?" asked Lucinda, blinking with amazement. "That's crazy."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Um, hello, the tallest building in the world is here in New York City, guys. Ya know, national landmark? Ring a bell? Anybody? It's the Empire State Building!"

"That's not even the tallest building in New York City, let alone the world," scoffed Katrina, pushing her glasses up on her face. "Your information is either extremely outdated or simply incorrect."

Chris pulled out a sheet of paper and examined it closely, then looked up and sighed. "I really need to hire some new interns. Anyways, yes, you will be racing to the top floor of the Empire State Building! On this screen above me is a map of how to get there, but as you can see, in the hustle and bustle of New York City, there are many different streets, alleys, and side roads that you can cut through to get there; there is no straight shot."

"Still no mention of the airport," noted Sara, curiously. "What gives?"

"For the last time," explained Chris, exasperated, "You'll see."

Chef Hatchet walked up holding a flare gun, which he pointed towards the roof of the bus station and fired off, burning a whole through the ceiling which he and Chris both looked at. "Oops."

Chris looked and the contestants, who were standing around, confused. "That means go, by the way."

"But what about our luggage?" asked Tiffany, looking at her bags. "I need my stuff."

"Chef will take care of putting that all on the plane for you guys," said Chris, exchanging a glance with Chef, who glared. "In the meantime, I'll be meeting you guys at the top of the Empire State Building! Good luck."

Hesitantly, all of the contestants started running in various directions, into the chaotic concrete jungle of New York City...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

And thus concludes the first chapter. **Be sure to vote in the poll on my profile for which 5 of the new contestants are your favorites!** It's still early, and trust me, there will be more character development and details shown in the next chapter, especially once the confessionals begin.

The next chapter will also include the first song of the season as well. Stay tuned, friends.

 **-RR**


	5. The World Is Gonna Be Ours Pt 2

**Author's Note-**

Thank you for all the kind words in your reviews, it is greatly appreciated. I hope you're enjoying reading these characters as much as I'm enjoying writing them.

Also, I fixed the poll that I mentioned in my last chapter: you can now find that poll posted on my profile. Feel free to go ahead and vote for your favorites! The results will be posted soon.

I think that's it...for now. On with the story!

* * *

 **Episode 1: The World Is Gonna Be Ours Pt 2  
**

* * *

The twenty-four teens had all run off in various directions from the bus station; a few different streets were taken, with some preferring to take the back alleys, and some attempting to use their wit to their advantage.

Katrina simply stood at the bus station, dialing a number on her cell phone and smirking. "Hello, Yellow Cab service? I need to get to the Empire State Building as soon as possible. Make it quick, I'll be waiting."

Miles looked at her curiously as he ran past, shaking his head. "Really? That's not cheating?"

"It's strategy," Katrina defended herself, crossing her arms.

* * *

 **Street 1- Andy, Tiffany, Chase, Rachel, Abigail, Joshua  
**

Andy was easily the fastest of the group, with his physical prowess allowing him to maneuver around pedestrians on the sidewalk with ease. He looked back and noticed that Rachel was catching up to him using her acrobatic prowess to literally back-flip over cars. He was impressed, but pressed on.

"All of this running is going to have me looking so sweaty and unattractive," whined Tiffany, sighing. "I mean, I probably look pretty good when I run. Well, actually, I _know_ I do. But we could have at least had some hot showers first on the plane, or something!"

"Listen to the princess over here whine," said Abigail, chuckling as she rushed past. Joshua was right behind her, grinning as well. Chase was attempting to follow, but was strictly avoiding pedestrians as he passed.

"There's no telling what type of illnesses these people could be carrying," he murmured to himself, trying his best to catch up to the contestants ahead of him.

* * *

 **Street 2- Xander, Alana, Adam  
**

Adam groaned. "Typical Chris to have us doing something like this before we even know anything about the type of plane we will be flying, or what the teams will be, or-

"Geez, you're talking more than that guy now," Alana whispered, pointing at Xander, who was lightly jogging to keep up. She looked down the long street ahead, and smirked. "I have a plan."

"I-like-plans!" Xander exclaimed, enthusiastically.

Ignoring Xander's comment, Alana proceeded to remove what appeared to be a grappling hook from her tool belt. Without hesitation, she threw it and hooked it onto the ledge of a nearby building, then put gripping gloves onto her hands. She started to scale the building with ease, waving to the two guys below.

"I'm going the high way! It's much faster!" she called out from above. Xander and Adam could only look at each other and share two words.

"Not fair."

* * *

 **Street 3- Miles, Philip, Spike, Sara**

Spike was laughing as he rushed ahead of Phillip, who was struggling to catch up. "Dude, you run like a chick! Haha!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sara, who cut in front of Spike with ease. The bully glared, kicking his right leg out and causing her to trip and fall. He chuckled and kept going.

Miles, who had just caught up with the group, saw this and frowned. "Wow, seriously man? Tripping up a girl? Yeah, that's real manly of you. Are you okay?"

As Philip passed them, he paused to help Sara up from the ground.

"Thanks," she said, smiling a bit. "But I'm tough. I can handle it. And I'm totally gonna kick his ass if I get the chance."

"You and me both," agreed Miles, as they both started running once again.

* * *

 **Street 4- Luke, Mackenzie, Jordan, Nova, Ella**

"Must resist urge to break out in song," Ella reminded herself, sighing. "Woe is me! My soul craves song and dance, to hear beautiful melodies and poetic lullabies."

Nova and Mackenzie were racing neck-and-neck, competitively with neither gaining an edge until Nova had an idea, exclaiming, "Look! It's John Cena!"

"Where?" asked Mackenzie, getting distracted a running into a streetlight pole, causing her to fall backwards and watch as Luke and Jordan passed her, also racing competitively. "Ow."

* * *

 **Street 5- Lucinda, Alice, Jessica, John, Randall  
**

Alice was jogging alongside Jessica, smiling in a friendly manner. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I think it's really cool that you're raising a daughter on your own like that. I don't know if I could do it."

"It's been hard at times," admitted Jessica, sighing, "But it's all been worth it. My daughter means the world to me. And hey, I really appreciate you telling me that."

The two girls shared another smile as Randall caught up with them, running wildly. "Whoo! Taking it all the way, the gods of Heavy Metal are shining upon me today! Like a phoenix! YEAH!"

"Your heavy metal gods are weak," scoffed Lucinda, running past him. "Stick to acoustic guitar, poser."

"Acoustic guitar?!" Randall was shocked and offended, racing after her. "Oh, I'll show you!"

John quietly ran, admiring the architecture as he passed.

* * *

 **Empire State Building- Top Floor  
**

Chris leaned against the wall, sipping on a cold, refreshing beverage. He checked his watch, then grinned at the camera. "We could just keep this rolling, I mean me, standing here, looking _great_. We could make a whole show out of that. Am I right? Also, I can't wait until these teens find out that the elevator is broken."

The cameraman shook his head, and sighed. Chris looked towards the stairwell as he anticipated the first contestants to arrive, but was caught off guard when the glass suddenly busted out of the window and Alana rolled across the floor, standing up quickly to assure that there was no threat.

Chris, who had ducked down into a fetal position on the floor, stood up angrily. "Hey! We're gonna have to pay for that glass!"

"Oops," chuckled Alana, rubbing the back of her neck. "Guess I got a bit carried away there."

"Just go stand over there behind that gold line," he instructed, smacking his forehead.

* * *

 **Empire State Building- Bottom Floor**

Andy and Rachel were the first ones to enter the building, which seemed to have been set up into a maze of sorts for the challenge; there were three flights of stairs in front of them, as well as an elevator that read "Out of Order".

"Of course the elevator is conveniently broken today," said Andy, shaking his head. "What do you think? All of these stairs have to go up, right?"

Rachel looked them over and pondered for a moment. "Yeah, but two of them could lead to dead ends. If there's one thing I learned back at the circus, it's that you should always trust your gut. And my gut says we take the first stairs."

Andy nodded. "They taught us that at the military, too. Let's go."

"Wait up!"

They turned to see Tiffany, panting, catching up to them. Andy smiled slightly, inviting her to join the duo as they started to make their way up the stairs.

Luke, Jordan, and Nova entered the building next, and seemed more confused by it.

"Have you seen this face?" asked Luke, pointing to himself. "This work of art right here? This deserves elevator treatment. Not stairs. Elevators!"

"The elevator's broke dude," Jordan said, rolling up his sleeves. "Looks like we've got a long climb ahead of us. So, which way are we going?"

Nova shrugged. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling that second flight of stairs is the right one. It's right in the middle, and when in doubt, you always go straight, correct?"

"I don't know about that, but it sounds as good as anything," agreed Jordan, walking through the door to the stairs. He glanced back at Luke. "You can stay if you want, but nobody's coming to get you, dude."

Luke grumbled and followed the pair into the stairwell.

* * *

Elsewhere, Katrina sat inside of a Taxi Cab which was stuck in traffic, sighing in frustration.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

Back at the building, Joshua and Abigail had entered the building next and were attempting to solve the maze. Abby was locked in, focusing on the three paths.

"Try not to _stair_ at them for too long," Joshua grinned, chuckling. "This tension is really starting to _climb._ Our next _step_ should be-

"That's enough with the puns!" exclaimed Abby, although her smile indicated it was in a joking manner. "Let's just take the third one. I mean, if you want to come with me."

Joshua pondered for a moment and shrugged, grinning. "Can't think of anything better to do, so let's do it."

Just as they began their ascent, another group of contestants entered the building: Jessica, Alice, and John. After taking a moment to decide, Jessica and Alice chose the second set of stairs. John, however, tipped his hat and chose differently, walking through the door that led to the third set of stairs.

"The broken glass on the ground outside tells me that something crazy has happened already," remarked Adam, walking through the door with Xander close behind. "And it probably involves that spy girl."

"Look-at-all-the-stairs!" exclaimed Xander, excitedly. "I'm-taking-those-over-there!"

Adam watched as Xander ran towards the third flight of stairs, and he quickly decided to take a different path instead, choosing the second flight of stairs. The next contestant to enter was Mackenzie, who quickly decided to take the first stairs, followed by Lucinda, who chose the third stairs, and Chase, who followed the first path.

Randall entered, pulling out his microphone and clearing his throat. "This echo is about to sound so sick! WHAAAAAAAAAT'S UPPPPPPPPPP?!"

The building shook for a moment, he threw up the "rocker" sign, and he ran up the third flight of stairs, inspired. Miles and Sara looking at each other before deciding.

"I'll take the first stairs, you take the second stairs, and we'll see who gets there first," offered Miles, grinning. "Deal?"

Sara thought for a moment before taking off. "Deal!"

Phillip entered the building afterwards and looked torn between the choices. Spike immediately appeared behind him, smiling menacingly.

"Well loser," the bully put an arm around the smaller teen. "Whichever path you take, I'm coming with you! No matter what. Messing with you is too much fun."

Phillip looked at the camera helplessly.

* * *

 **Empire State Building- Top Floor  
**

Chris waited patiently with Alana until the stairway door finally opened, revealing an exhausted Joshua and Abby, who stumbled out, panting. "And our next two have arrived! Congratulations, you get to join Alana over here on Team Number 1!"

"So that's what this was about," noted Joshua, walking over to the gold line. He chuckled and looked at Alana. "How did you climb those stairs so fast?"

Alana pointed to the grappling hook on her belt. "Pssh. Spies don't need stairs."

The door opened yet again, and John rushed out, holding his head. "I can't escape this guy, Chris. I could hear him all the way down the stairwell!"

As if on cue, Xander followed through the door, grinning. "I-made-it-to-the-top, oh-yes! Sweet-victory, hey-Fossil-guy-you-made-it-to-that's-so-awesome!"

"John, Xander," said Chris, "Welcome to Team 1! Please join the others behind that gold line over there. And hey, don't give me that look John, it's not the worst thing in the world."

"It's the worst thing since the extinction of the dinosaurs," he remarked, sighing. He looked over at the door as Lucinda was the next to enter, panting.

"That was a workout," she remarked, rubbing her calves. "Oh, so this is my team? Wonderful. Lovely to meet you all, I guess. Could be worse."

At that moment, Randall burst through the door, shouting excitedly, "WHOOOO!"

"It's worse," remarked John, once again shaking his head. Soon after, much to the surprise of the group, Ella, being carried by pigeons, flew into the building through the open window and settled down alongside the others. Chris looked like he was about to say something, but was simply at a loss for words.

"Hello everyone," Ella waved, smiling.

Chris shook his head, stepped over and put his foot down where the group was standing, as if finalizing something as he looked the group over.

"Congratulations!" he announced, grinning. "The eight of you will be the first official team of Total Drama: Global Adventures! Try not to enjoy yourselves too much, now."

Alana smiled and waved at her teammates, who appeared slightly intimidated by the spy-obsessed girl. After a few minutes of standing in awkward silence, the door opened again, this time revealing Jordan. The athletic teen stretched his legs as he walked into the room.

"Didn't expect those stairs to take such interesting twists and turns," he said, turning to Chris. "But, here, nonetheless."

"Good to know," smiled the host, pointing towards the opposite side of the room. "You can make yourself at home behind that red line right over there."

Jordan nodded and moved into his designated position as Nova entered the room, followed by Luke. Chris directed them to follow, which they agreed to. Luke looked over at the other team and smirked, thinking to himself that they stood no chance.

"Also joining your team," said the host, as the next contestant entered the room, "Adam!"

Adam nodded and sighed in exhaustion, joining his new team without saying a word. Jessica and Alice followed, both happily entering the room as well. Chris motioned for them to join Adam, Luke, and Nova.

"Let's make this the best team," Alice smiled, exchanging a high-five with Jessica and Nova.

The door opened again and Sara stepped through, hands on her knees. "I thought I was in shape enough for some stairs, but wow, that was a lot of stairs. Jeez."

"Yeah," remarked Chris, tucking a pair of wire-cutting pliers down in his back pocket. "It's a real shame about that elevator. Anyways, you get to join your new teammates behind the red line."

Sara looked at the contestants on her team and smiled, confidently. A few moments later, Katrina walked into the room, clearly irritated at seeing all of the contestants that had arrived before her.

"Stupid taxi driver," she muttered, shaking her head. "Expecting me to pay him when he was driving like a 90 year-old man in that traffic? Not happening."

"Nice shortcut," said Chris, chuckling. "You get to round out Team 2. Now, we just wait for the rest to arrive. The ones that took the _long_ stairs."

Soon after, Andy and Rachel entered the room, both sweating profusely. Andy was also carrying Tiffany, who could barely move, over his shoulder gently as he made his way into the room.

"My physical endurance has been pushed to the limit," remarked the soldier, setting Tiffany down and pounding his chest. "But I could handle it. Tiffany nearly passed out about halfway, but I could never leave a woman behind."

"That's nice," shrugged Chris, pointing towards the blue line in the room. "But, you're still the first three members of the last-place team. Congratulations on that."

"I believe we can be a good team," assured Rachel, stretching. Andy nodded, checking to make sure Tiffany was still alive before helping her to stand up.

"Shopping," she murmured, holding her legs. "Massages. Spas! Hot water! Lotion! I need these things."

"You won't find any of that here," grinned Chris, turning towards the door as the next contestant entered. "But you will find a brand new teammate! Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie walked into the room, wiped the sweat from her forehead, and stretched her legs. "Wow, after that climb, I might just have to switch from wrestling to kick-boxing. I've got calves of steel now!"

Chase entered the room next and immediately collapsed, having to crawl over to his new teammates. "I need water! And air. And some disinfectant spray! Gah!"

"You kids act like you've never climbed stairs before," chuckled Chris, shaking his head. "I can't wait until we get to some of the physical challenges we've got this season. There's even more grueling stuff planned."

"Don't tell me that," groaned Chase, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off.

The door opened again, and Spike burst through, grumbling. "What's the deal with those stupid stairs? They're just...stupid! I wanna kick them! Ugh, it's all that loser's fault. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him."

As if on cue, Phillip followed into the room, managing only a few steps before Spike lifted him up by his collar and started yelling at him for his choice of stairs. Chris had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Bully and bullied," he announced, pointing. "You get to join Team 3. Now, where's our last contestant?"

Miles rushed into the room, holding a fist up in triumph. "Made it! Tired as hell, but made it!"

"Congratulations on being last," remarked the host, smiling. "And that will settle it! We have our three teams. Now, I'm gonna let you guys decide team names, since I'm a nice guy. Team 1, consisting of Alana, Joshua, Abigail, John, Xander, Lucinda, Randall, and Ella, what will you be called?"

The group seemed to discuss and argue amongst themselves for a moment before one name was heard above the rest. "Team ADVENTURE!"

A logo appeared in the corner with a gold icon of an Indiana Jones hat. Chris turned to the second team, who were still discussing as well. "Jordan, Luke, Nova, Adam, Alice, Jessica, Sara, and Katrina, what will your team name be?"

"Team ROCKSTAR!" exclaimed Jordan, pumping his fist. His teammates looked skeptical. "What, nobody else digs it? I think it's cool."

"Okay then," shrugged Chris, as a red icon appeared in the corner with a star logo. "So that leaves you, Team 3. Andy, Rachel, Tiffany, Mackenzie, Chase, Spike, Phillip, and Miles?"

"Team Spike is the cooliest," Spike grinned, crossing his arms.

Mackenzie punched him in the arm, scoffing. "Cooliest isn't even a word!"

Andy pondered for a moment before turning to Chris. "Team WOLFPACK! Because like a pack of wolves, we're gonna stick together. Win or lose. I like it."

The host grinned as a blue icon appeared in the corner with a wolf logo. "Works for me. Now that we have this very important part of the show taken care of, who wants to guess what happens next?"

"We go back to the plane and get some rest, right?" asked Nova, hopefully.

"Or something to eat," added Spike, rubbing his stomach.

"Go shopping!" guessed Tiffany, hopefully.

Chris shook his head as he pressed a remote control that caused a TV monitor to lower from the ceiling of the room they were in. "Nope! It's time for the second part of your challenge! And this one will be a team event."

"I hate you Chris," remarked Lucinda, crossing her arms. "Absolutely hate you."

"I know," Chris grinned, crossing his arms. "So, in the production meeting, we were sitting around trying to decide which of New York City's great landmarks to use for this challenge. So many great choices, right? Well, here's the thing. We couldn't exactly decide on just one...so we decided to incorporate as many of them as possible into this challenge!"

He pressed another button and the screen showed several of New York's famous landmarks: the Brooklyn Bridge, Central Park, Times Square, the Statue of Liberty, Grand Central Terminal, Radio City Music Hall, Yankee Stadium, Museum of Modern Art, and the Bronx Zoo.

"Relax, your team will only have to visit three of these places," the host continued, "In each place, there will be a flag of your team's color with my beautiful face on it. Between you and that flag may or may not be a tiny obstacle, depending on your location. Your goal is to get the flag as soon as possible, move onto the next location, then reach the airport as fast as you can with all three flags. The first team to do so will receive immunity and first class passage to our next destination. The second place team will get immunity, and the third place team will be kicking someone off on our way to the next location."

"That sounds like an awful lot of running around," said Jessica, concerned. "Could we possibly have some type of transportation this time?"

"I was just getting to that," Chris nodded, holding up three sets of keys. "The city was nice enough to let us borrow three of their small tour buses for this episode. Since Team Adventure was first to get here, they get the nicest bus. Team Rockstar gets the average one, and Team Wolfpack gets...uhh...well, it runs. I think."

"Great," muttered Chase, smacking his forehead.

"One person from each team will drive from location to location, and your team is not allowed to split up, under any circumstances," the host announced. "Any volunteers for drivers?"

"I'll drive," said Katrina, pushing her glasses up on her face. "Not only did I score perfectly in my driving exam, but I'm also an expert at traffic navigat-

"No one cares," said Chris, tossing her a set of keys and an index card with instructions. "Team Rockstar, you will be going to the Museum of Modern Art, Times Square, and Grand Central Terminal for your challenges."

Lucinda shrugged and raised her hand. "I guess I'll drive for my team. I do enjoy driving."

"No objections," shrugged Abigail, grinning. "Besides, I'd probably take us off on some side adventures if I were driving, heh. That might not turn out well."

Chris handed Lucinda a pair of keys and a card as well. "Team Adventure, your journey will take you to the Statue of Liberty, Yankee Stadium, and Central Park."

"For Team Wolfpack, I volunteer to drive," said Miles, grinning. "I know a few maneuvers here and there."

"Your team will be going to the Brooklyn Bridge, Radio City Music Hall, and the Bronx Zoo. So now that all of that is settled, there is actually one more thing to add," said Chris, clasping his hands together. "Getting down from here."

"Going down the stairs won't be as bad," remarked Luke, shrugging.

"Oh, you won't be taking the stairs," Chris had a wicked grin on his face as he held up a pile of safety harnesses and glanced towards the window. "You're going to be climbing your way down, on the outside of the building."

"What?!" exclaimed all 24 of the contestants, in unison.

"Yep," the host confirmed, displaying the safety harness. "These harnesses will connect you to your teammates as well, meaning that if one of you slips and falls, you _all_ slip and fall. Let's consider this a trust building exercise. Your buses are waiting at the bottom."

Tiffany shook her head in disbelief, exclaiming, "This is insane! You can't make us do this."

"Your misery is music to my ears," Chris grinned, his eyes widening. "Oh, and speaking of music..."

The cast groaned as a musical chime was heard from somewhere in the background.

"Every time you hear that friendly sound, that means it's time for a song," he explained, pointing to the window. "Now, get to climbing! And I want to hear some tunes! Remember, if you don't sing, you're out."

* * *

 _Musical Sequence- "If I Don't Die", Set to the tune of "After Today" from A Goofy Movie Soundtrack_ *****

 ** _The contestants are all making their way out of the window, climbing slowly as they try not to look down. The wind is whistling fiercely as they make their descent._**

 **Miles:** _I've liked winning since I can remember, but I don't like this show anymore_ _  
_

 _(From above)_

 **Andy:** _And if we hit_ _the ground, no more running around, like before..._

 _(Ella passes him, heading down.)  
_

 _ **Ella:** No more beautiful songs to be singing..._

 _ **Spike:** No more messing with losers like him (He punches Phillip in the shoulder and laughs.)_

 _ **Alana:** No more spy stuff to buy!_

 _ **John:** No more fossils to find..._

 _ **Phillip:** No more Chris?_

 _ **Jordan:** No more Chris..._

 _ **Adam:** No more Chris!_

 _ **Xander:** NO MORE CHRIS!_

 ** _Tiffany:_** _No more going to the mall!_

 _ **Luke:** No more looking so cool..._

 _ **Katrina:** No more being at the top of my class back at school!_

 ** _All:_** _But_ _if I don't die, I'm gonna be famous!_

 _ **Nova:** If we don't slip, we'll survive..._

 _ **All** : And if I do, I hope that it's painless!_

 _ **Chase:** If we don't fall, we'll be fine..._

 ** _Sara and Alice:_** _We've got forty mo_ _re stories, til we get to safety._

 ** _Joshua and Abby:_** _Then on to the next thing._

 ** _Adam:_** _(_ _Sigh), Chris you must hate me!_

 _ **Alana:** Just think of all the time I'd be losing, if I weren't trained for this climb! (She shows the camera her super-grip gloves as she descends quickly.) _

_**Luke:** I know that I can win this time, if I don't die..._

 _ **Jessica:** I miss my baby... Oh, who could blame me? But hey, just maybe...I'll bring home the prize and I'll light up her eyes!_

 _ **All:** Cuz __if I don't die, I'm gonna be famous!_

 _ **Lucinda:** Lucifer, help me survive...*gulp*_

 _ **All:** And if I do, I hope that it's painless!_

 _ **Mackenzie:** I'll miss watching wrestling live! Aw._

 _ **Jordan:** We've got a less than a story, and when this has faded..._

 _ **Rachel:** We'll either be famous!_

 ** _Chris, from atop the building:_** _Or ELIMI_ _NATED!_

 _ **Miles, Andy, Tiffany, and Rachel:** Just look at all the time we've been saving, scaling our way to the ground!_

 _ **Joshua:** Gonna win for my bro! _

_**Ella:** Gonna sing til I shine!_

 _ **Xander:** Gonna show the whole world, all the talents I hide! (Singing badly)_

 _ **All:** Things will be going just fine, if we don't dieeeee!_

 _ **Randall: (Quietly)** : I'm gonna scream to the sky...if I don't die... **YEAHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

As the song ended, most of the contestants were now close to the ground, less than a story above the street. Spike looked over at Phillip and chuckled, smirking. **  
**

"Hey Phillip," he remarked, kicking his leg out and causing his teammate to trip up and lose his grip. "Have a nice trip!"

Joshua chuckled a little bit at the joke, but John gave him an odd look. "What's so funny about that, exactly?"

The joking teen pointed back at Phillip, who had fallen: Spike had forgotten that the team's harnesses were connected, thus causing them all to be pulled off the building, one by one landing on top of the bully on the sidewalk.

"Nice going," Miles shook his head, getting up and adjusting his prosthetic arm a little bit. "Someone could have been seriously hurt by your foolish actions. But, on the bright side, we made it to the bottom first."

Chris stepped out of the building, greeting them immediately. "Not the way I would have tried to get down, but hey, whatever works. Now, in case you were wondering, that's your bus right there."

In the middle of a line of parked buses, Chris pointed to the one that was old, rusty, and very dingy: as they turned to look at it, one of the side panels fell onto the ground with a clang, causing the group to cringe.

"Well," said Miles, looking at the keys and sighing. "Let's go."

As Team Wolfpack boarded their bus, Alana stepped onto the ground and helped her teammates take the final step down in an organized manner. Xander was the last to touch ground, and he fell to his knees and thankfully hugged the ground.

"Oh-ground," he whispered, talking quickly, "I-missed-you-so-much-like-oh-my-god!"

"No time to waste," said Abby, grabbing Xander by the collar and pulling him to his feet. Chris directed them to another bus, one that looked much shinier and newer than the others. Lucinda smiled and walked over, opening the doors and letting the group inside.

Soon after, Team Rockstar arrived at the bottom of the building, with Katrina looking at the remaining bus and using common sense to determine that it was theirs. Chris confirmed, directing the group aboard before turning and looking at the camera with a grin.

"It's a tight race for first place," he said, crossing his arms. "Three teams, incredible landmarks, and whole lot at stake. Who's going to come out on top? And who's going to drop? These, dear viewers, are the questions I love to ask. Stay tuned, until we return, right here! On..."

"Total Drama: Global Adventures!"

* * *

 **Note-**

And so concludes the second installment of this epic tale. I just want to take a moment to thank all of you for your support and reviews, your interest in this story encourages me tenfold to write it. And, once again, thank you all for giving me amazing characters to work with.

I know that not much is known about some characters in the story so far, but don't worry: I'm not ignoring back stories, I'm just going to work them in whenever I feel fits best. That will start next chapter, when the contestants really start having more personal connections with each other, and more will be known about them.

Also coming next chapter: The challenge concludes, we finally get to see the plane, and someone will be eliminated. Someone.

 ***-** The song from above happens to be the song I chose to use for this episode. Most to all of the songs in this story will be parodies of songs from a range of genres, because having a tune in mind for the lyrics helps with the overall experience, I think. Be sure to give the original song a listen for reference, if you wish.

Here are the teams, as well, for anyone needing a quick guide:

 **Team Wolfpack: Miles, Spike, Phillip, Chase, Rachel, Mackenzie, Tiffany, Andy.**

 **Team Adventure: Alana, John, Abigail, Joshua, Xander, Lucinda, Ella, Randall.**

 **Team Rockstar: Sara, Luke, Nova, Jordan, Adam, Katrina, Alice, Jessica.**

As always, feel free to review and tell me what you think. Any favorite parts so far? Let me know!

See you next time.

 **-RR**


	6. The World Is Gonna Be Ours Pt 3

**Author's Note:**

Once again, thanks for the positive reviews! I don't think there's much else to say this time around, so I'll let this conclusion to the first episode of Total Drama: Global Adventures do all of the talking for me.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Team Adventure's Bus  
**

Lucinda quickly hopped into the driver's seat and forced the key into the ignition, starting up the bus with no problems whatsoever. Once she made sure every one had boarded, she pulled out of the parking spot and onto the open road, adjusting the mirror accordingly.

"Full speed ahead!" exclaimed Alana, excitedly grinning and leaning against the back of one of the seats. John looked at the empty seat beside her for a moment before deciding to take a seat on his own.

"Hey buddy!" exclaimed Xander, jumping into the seat beside John, causing the paleontologist to pull his hat down over his eyes and groan. Xander didn't seemed phased by this, and continued grinning.

Abigail took a seat, immediately putting her feet up on the back of another seat. Joshua chuckled nervously and took the seat beside her, giving her a small wave. She gave a slight smile in return.

"You have a microphone!" exclaimed Ella, admiring Randall's cordless microphone in all. "So you, too, have a great passion for songs too?"

"Yeah," Randall grinned, pounding his fists together. "As long as it's metal! Speaking of which, goth girl, can we turn up some tunes on this bus?"

"Let's focus guys," said Lucinda, turning the wheel. "Where exactly are we going first again? I think he said the Statue of Liberty, but I'll admit, I'm not too positive on how to get there."

"It's a giant statue," chuckled Joshua, "How hard can that be to find? I mean, it pretty much speaks for itself."

Lucinda sighed and peered into the distance, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there."

Xander suddenly popped up behind Lucinda's seat, surprising her. "Hey-could-we-stop-by-McDonalds-or-something? I'm-starving! Please?"

"Dude, why do you talk so freaking fast?" asked the goth, cringing. "It's a little bit annoying, just giving you a heads up."

"I'm-just-excited!" he replied, clapping his hands together. "I-can't-help-it-when-I-get-excited! And-is-that-a-no-for-the-McDonalds?"

"Yes," replied Lucinda, rolling her eyes.

"So-yes-we-can-go?"

"NO!"

* * *

 **Team Rockstar Bus  
**

Katrina started up the bus, which was hesitant to start at first, but was soon ready to take off. Luke followed onto the bus, admiring himself in the rear-view mirror for a moment before finding his seat.

"Certain mirrors just really compliment my great features, which are many," he remarked, winking at Katrina. The smart girl was not phased though, instead rolling her eyes and ignoring the narcissist.

Jessica took a seat next to Alice, explaining to her new friend the circumstances of her child's birth. "So, yeah, balancing high school and raising a child is far more challenging than anything I could have ever dreamed of. That's part of why I came to this show; I just needed a break from all of the stress."

"I understand," nodded Alice, looking around and smiling. "Although this game will probably have a good bit of stress on its own. If I can remember correctly from past seasons."

"I'm ready for anything," said Jordan, joining into their conversation and flexing one of his muscles. "We're the strength team, guys. We got the muscle, the brains, the motivation. There's no way we lose this challenge."

"Good to know we have a motivational speaker in the room," remarked Adam, reading a _Spider-Man_ comic. "Just remember guys, we are working together as a team, but we still have our own agendas. We are all still in it for the money, and that's it."

"Says you," said Sara, quietly looking out of the bus window. She saw a little girl walking past holding her mother and father's hands, causing the former orphan to look a little bit sad.

"I've always wanted to see the Museum of Modern Art," Nova stated, standing near the driver's seat where Katrina was driving patiently and calmly. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Because of my superior intellectual skills," said Katrina, smirking confidently, "I know the perfect route to maximize our time and give us the highest percent chance for success."

Nova rolled her eyes and mouthed, "If you say so."

* * *

 **Team Wolfpack Bus  
**

"I should be driving," snarled Spike, crossing his arms and looking at Miles. "That's what is wrong with this world today. We let cripples drive, then accidents happen, the stock market crashes and we cause World War II all over again!"

"Could you please listen to yourself?" asked Miles, climbing into the driver's seat. "You don't even make sense, dude. And I'm not a cripple, it's a prosthetic, and it works a whole lot better than anything you've got, Spike."

"You wanna take this outside?" asked the bully, pounding his fists together.

"No, I want to drive the bus and complete the challenge," replied Miles, turning the key in the ignition to no avail. "That is, if this thing ever decides to crank up."

Chase groaned in annoyance. "Figures. Chris not only gave us an old, run-down rust bucket, but the thing doesn't even run! What are we supposed to do now?"

"We keep trying," assured Andy, taking his shirt off and rushing outside to lift up the hood. "If we're lucky, it's a quick fix."

"And what if we're not lucky?" asked Tiffany, concerned.

"We're probably hosed, then," admitted the soldier, reaching into the hood and checking it out thoroughly. "Everything seems to be working properly. Maybe we should try hitting it."

Mackenzie gleamed and stretched out her arms. "Time to bust out some of the ole' wrestling moves, everybody. Triple H's Spine Buster? Undertaker's Old School? Oh, oh! Randy Orton's Back to Back Breaker!"

"I think just a normal punch will do the trick, Mackenzie," said Chase, confused at all of the names she had mentioned. "Who's the strongest one of us?"

Spike grinned and punched the hood of the bus hard with his fist, and the engine finally started.

"Wow, the bully was actually useful for something," remarked Miles, chuckling. "Rachel, be my navigator and help me find the Brooklyn Bridge. It's New York City, there's probably street signs for everything."

"Got it," she agreed, leaning against the driver's seat. Phillip took a seat by himself, and immediately gulped when he noticed that Spike was approaching him, menacingly.

* * *

 **Team Adventure- Statue of Liberty  
**

The team bus pulled into the parking lot near the base of the statue, screeching to a halt as Lucinda slammed on the breaks, chuckling. She leaned back in her seat and looked towards the others.

"I'll stay and watch the bus," she said, yawning. "You never know what could happen in New York City. The rest of you guys can grab the flag and get back, right?"

"Right," nodded Abigail, exiting the bus. "We'll be back in no time! Hopefully. Maybe. I think."

The rest of the team followed, and soon the seven teens were all standing in a line, all staring at the same thing: the team's gold flag was perched all the way at the very top of the statue, on the very top of the torch. The wind whipped furiously as the team looked on.

"This is both breathtaking," noted John, "And frightening. I don't know about you all, but I'm not going up there. Nope. I've had enough of climbing for one day, I think I'd like to spend some quality time with my good friend, the ground."

"Nobody has to necessarily climb," offered Joshua, tapping his chin. "Perhaps we can find a way to bring the flag down to us, or something? I mean, there's gotta be an easier way. Right?"

Before anyone could answer,. they noticed that Alana already had a grappling gun withdrawn, shooting it into the side of the statue and beginning to climb. "You guys coming with me, or nah?"

"That doesn't look safe," Ella said, worriedly. "John is right, there has to be a better way. We just have to think! Is there a way to knock the flag down, perhaps?"

"If only we had some sort of vibration," replied Abigail, giggling slightly. "And not the good kind of vibration, if you know what I mean."

"I-don't-get-it," said Xander, scratching his head.

Suddenly, John had an idea, glancing in the direction of Randall. "Like a sound vibration, for instance. Randall, how loud do you think you can really get?"

"Very," replied the metal fan, grinning ear to ear. "I like where this is going."

"Let's go inside the statue," instructed John, opening the door at the base of the statue. The rest of the team followed with the exception of Alana, who was still attempting to scale the monument on her own. Once inside, they all gathered towards the middle of the stairway and looked up.

"If this stairway leads all the way up, there should be great echo-location in here," the paleontologist continued. "Randall, the rest of us will be outside, holding our ears. I think you know what to do, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Randall pumped his fist, excitedly. He unhooked the microphone from his belt and turned it on. "I was made for this moment!"

Everyone else exited just as Randall began wailing into the microphone as loudly as he could, his personal amp increasing the sound enough to cause an echo vibration that made the statue shake slightly. After about thirty seconds, the team looked on in triumph as the flag shook loose, tumbling from the top of the statue.

Unfortunately, they did not account for the wind, which swept the flag off into the water, where it landed atop the surface of the harbor water.

"Perfect," muttered Abigail, sighing. "That's just perfect."

Alana, who had climbed down from the statue's side, crossed her arms and smirked. "You guys should know by now, nothing is a challenge for a professional spy, my friends. Watch and learn."

She crouched down and aimed her grappling gun just above the flag in the water; when she fired, she yanked back and twisted the cord, wrapping up the flag and pulling it gently onto the surface.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Xander, picking up the flag. "That's-one-down!"

"Yeah, now let's get back to the bus," directed Alana, running. "Hey, wait a second though, where's Randall?"

They all looked and noticed cracks starting to appear in the sides of the Statue of Liberty. Eyes widened, Alana quickly ran inside and grabbed the metal fan, who was still screaming, and dragged him outside. He snapped back into reality and followed the others to the bus.

"That was the best two minutes of my life!" he exclaimed, happily. "My voice is a little hoarse, but I've never felt so alive! It felt so good to let that out."

* * *

 **Team Rockstar- Museum of Modern Art**

The bus pulled up outside of the museum, with Katrina slumped over the wheel. "Alright, I did all of the hard work driving, you guys can handle the rest. If you get lost in the museum, though, you know who to call."

"Lost?" asked Jordan, amused. "It's just a museum, how lost can we get?"

"Don't say things like that," warned Adam, heading towards the front entrance. "On this show, that almost always seems to be a curse of some sort."

The group entered the museum, which was surprisingly empty. There were several hallways branching off into different rooms, as well as additional stories. Alice looked on in admiration of a piece that featured a carved wooden guitar, while Luke was busy examining a statue of a muscular man.

"Tell me that I wouldn't look better as a statue than this guy," he said, jerking a thumb at the artwork. "He's bland and average, at best. Maybe these artists need to consider somebody like me!"

"Oh, come off of it already," said Nova, crossing her arms. "These are real pieces of art, by real people. We should try to at least be a little bit respectful while we are here, I think."

At that very moment, the group looked over to see that Sara had accidentally knocked a picture off of the wall, shattering the glass all across the floor. "Heh. Sorry."

"We better start searching," said Jordan, looking all around the room. After scanning it and seeing no signs of a flag, they moved into another room, one with many paintings. In the center of the room, however, one portrait stood out most of all: a picture of Chris McLean's face, with a silver flag tucked in neatly at the top of the frame. Two security guards were guarding the portrait, however, armed with beat sticks.

"So that's what he meant when he said obstacles," said Luke, nodding. "Smart. Almost as smart as something I would do. _Almost_."

"We need a distraction," noted Jessica, looking at the group. "Any volunteers?"

Sara grinned and cracked her knuckles, looking at the guards. "This might just be fun. When I get them to stop chasing me, you guys go and grab the flag. Then, hopefully, we can outrun them."

"Sounds good to me," said Adam, shrugging. "You'll be the one going to jail, not us, and for some reason I'm kind of okay with that."

"Oh whatever," scoffed Sara, rushing towards a group of paintings on the opposite side of the wall and holding out her hand while calling to the security guards. "Hey look! I'm going to touch these paintings! Whatever you do, don't try to stop me."

Naturally, the two security guards chased after her, leaving the Chris McLean portrait unprotected. Nova swiftly yanked the painting from the wall, tossing it aside as she removed the flag and passed it to Jessica for safe keeping. Sara noticed this and turned to follow them as they left the room, hurrying towards the front of the building as more security guards joined in the chase.

"About time," yawned Katrina, rubbing her eyes as the group rushed into the bus. "Glad to see you guys are in a hurry to go, too."

"Floor it, Katrina!" commanded Nova, looking out of the window as a whole squad of security guards and even police officers arrived to the scene, warning the bus to stay put.

"But that's illegal," she countered, crossing her arms. Without hesitation, Sara grabbed the brainiac by her sleeve and pulled her from the seat, taking control of the bus herself and zooming away, just in time.

* * *

 **Team Wolfpack- Brooklyn Bridge  
**

The bus pulled up to the beginning of the bridge with caution before turning into a parking space and stopping. Miles looked at the rusty dashboard and sighed.

"I guess I'd better stay with the bus," he said, "Because I'm afraid that if it shuts off, it might not come back on."

"We don't need you anyway," remarked Spike, laughing. "Save this physical stuff for those of us that aren't, you know, freaks."

"He's got some bad karma coming his way someday," noted Miles to himself, watching the rest of the group exit the bus and take a look around. There was a line of cars spanning across the bridge itself where traffic was backed up.

Phillip looked down at the water below, and gulped. "That's a lot of bridge to cover. Where do we start looking?"

"Up," smiled Rachel, pointing to one of the high towers on the bridge. The blue flag was waving in the wind, perfectly perched atop the tower. "Now, we just have to get up there!"

"You're the circus performer, right?" asked Mackenzie, chuckling. "Sounds to me like it's something right up your alley! I mean, unless you're chicken, of course."

"I'm not chicken," replied Rachel, biting her lip and looking up at the tower, "But this is a lot different than the circus."

Tiffany put an arm around Andy's arm and winked at the soldier, smiling. "Andy is a strong man. He's a soldier, after all, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind going up there. Would you?"

Andy looked into her eyes and smiled for a moment, confidently. "Yeah. I can do this. I'll climb my way up the tower, grab the flag, and come right back down. Simple objective, that's how I'm going to look at it."

"I wouldn't say you're necessarily a braver man than I," Chase remarked, "But you're definitely a crazier man than I. Good luck, dude."

Andy nodded and used his physical strength to grab a hold of the tower; then, he used his knees to push himself up, slowly but surely. After a while, he was soon at the top, telling himself not to look down.

"Is it bad that I would laugh like hell if he falls?" asked Spike, to no one in particular.

Andy reached out and grabbed the flag as the group cheered, then he used the tower to slowly slide his way down, until he was back on the ground. He handed the flag over to Tiffany, who hugged him like crazy. She also gave a sly wink to the camera, which none of the group seemed to notice.

"Now, let's get that next one," said Mackenzie, determined. The group retreated from the bridge and onto the team bus, where Miles nodded happily as he pulled out and back onto the road, towards the next destination.

* * *

 **Team Adventure- Yankee Stadium  
**

"There's no where to park," groaned Lucinda, driving the bus around the packed parking lot in circles. "What, is there a game going on here or something?"

Without warning, a baseball suddenly blasted through one of the windows on the bus, shattering the glass and pelting Xander in the head, knocking the talkative teen out of his seat.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Joshua, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Just drive around in circles, we can make this fast. Get in, get out, right? It can't be too hard."

Moments later, the members of Team Adventure stood in disbelief as they stood inside of the stadium, looking out onto the field: their team's flag was placed in the middle of the outfield, just behind third base. Surrounding it were players from two teams, playing a real Major League Baseball game.

"I lied," said Joshua, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Any ideas?"

Alana studied the situation for a moment, attempting to figure out the group's best strategy for retrieving the flag. Randall looked down at his microphone and grinned. "Do we need my services again?"

"I don't think so," said Abigail, patting her teammate's shoulder. "I think we're trying to do this without going to jail. Maybe one of us should just run like hell, grab it, and run back?"

"I've seen streakers get tackled by security before they reach center field," Joshua sighed, shaking his head. "We'll never make it."

Alana finally stopped staring and grinned, looking at the males of the group. "I've got a plan. Which one of you is the best hitter?"

Xander muttered something and looked off into the distance, John shrugged, Randall had a strange look on his face, and Joshua chuckled nervously as the other guys all turned to look at him.

Moments later, as one of the Yankees players, Andrew Miller, was making his way to the dugout from another area, Alana crept up from behind the defenseless player and pressed a pressure point on his neck, rendering him unconscious. Xander and Randall helped drag the body out of sight, and after a couple of minutes, Joshua emerged wearing the player's uniform.

"All you have to do is hit the ball, then run and grab the flag when you round the bases," explained Alana, chuckling. "That's easy stuff! You've totally got this."

Joshua looked down at the bat and walked up to the plate as he heard his player's name and number being called. The pitcher gave him a sharp look as he delivered a fearsome pitch.

"Strike one!"

Joshua cleared his throat and stepped back a bit, taking a deep breath as the second pitch came.

"Strike two!"

Joshua concentrated his best on the ball, preparing to swing...

 _"It's going! It's going! It's GOOOOOONE! HOME RUN!"_

The crowd cheered as Joshua realized what he had just accomplished. Grinning and fighting back tears of joy, he raced around the bases, grabbing the flag on the way around. He didn't stop to celebrate with his Yankees teammates though; as he crossed home, he kept on running into the stadium tunnel, where his real teammates were waiting for him.

Lucinda pulled up outside the entrance just as the rest of the team exited, filing into the bus, one by one.

"One more to go," said John, sighing in relief.

* * *

 **Team Rockstar- Times Square  
**

"I can see it now," mused Luke, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, smiling. "My face on these billboards! My name in bright lights! My picture, everywhere! For everybody to see. And we-

"Will you shut the hell up already?' asked Katrina, pulling the bus to halt. "We're right in the middle of Times Square, so our location maximizes our probability of locating the item in question. Good luck finding it. I'm fine keeping the bus in park."

Jessica was the first to step off of the bus, scanning the area. "Wow. This place does have some beauty to it, for a concrete jungle. Where do we start?"

"From what we know about Chris so far," said Nova, "It's bound to be something totally ridiculous. That much is certain."

Adam looked up at something and sighed. "Like that?"

Not too far from where the group were standing, there stood a bright, electronic billboard of Chris's face. It was high in the air, with only a thin ladder leading up to it. The ladder creaked and wobbled in the wind.

"So," stated Sara, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen the group. "Who's going up there?"

"I volunteer the athlete here," remarked Adam, gesturing to Jordan, who shook his head in refusal and pointed at Luke instead. Luke looked around and pointed at Alice, who followed suit and suggested Nova.

"Oh, I'll just do it," said Sara, shrugging. "Since you all are a bunch of wimps. Trust me, I'll be back down with this flag in no time at all."

She approached the ladder, pulling herself up onto it carefully. She took each step by step, but stopped suddenly when the ladder started shaking violently. Shrugging it off, she continued until she reached the very top, where she walked along the edge of the billboard until she was able to grab the flag from the illuminated picture of Chris McLean.

"She actually did it," smiled Alice, clapping in celebration. To the group's horror, however, as she put her foot on the ladder to begin climbing down, the ladder collapsed, falling to the ground as a broken pile of scrap. Sara gasped and shouted in frustration, knowing she was now stranded up there.

Adam cringed, looking around. "Well, not to state the obvious, but that's not good."

"She'll just have to jump, right?" asked Luke.

"She wouldn't survive a jump from there," Jessica replied, worriedly. "Not unless we had something to break her fall, or make it closer. Oh! What if she jumped onto the roof of the bus?"

"I'm so happy you guys are making plans for me," Sara called down to them, sarcastically. "Just tell Katrina to move the bus closer, I'll try to jump on it and brace my fall."

A few moments later, the bus edged closer to the billboard, where Sara looked down with uncertainty. Against her better judgement, she jumped, falling onto the metal bus rooftop and rolling as she collided with it. She rolled off of the edge and into Jordan's arms, who happened to catch her at the right moment.

"Ouch," she muttered, rubbing her side. "That one hurt. Now, put me down and let's go win this thing."

"Right," nodded Jordan, carrying her onto the bus and setting her down on one of the seats gently as the rest of the team followed.

* * *

 **Team Wolfpack- Radio City Music Hall  
**

The team had already arrived in Radio City Music Hall, where the group were staring out into the massive rows of chairs, with the stage far down below. Andy kicked one of the chairs in frustration.

"This place is massive," he remarked, "So this could honestly take days to search. Funny, I thought this would actually be one of the easier places to search."

Tiffany walked over and gave him a hug out of nowhere, causing the soldier to smile.

Chase and Phillip were walking down one of the aisles, flipping over chairs to see if Chris had hidden anything underneath them. Spike, meanwhile, was making his way down towards the stage, followed by Rachel and Mackenzie.

"Oh, how I would love to perform in a place like this," Rachel smiled, looking up at the stage lights as she set foot on the stage. "That would be a dream."

Spike stepped on stage and grinned, pretending he had a microphone. "And with the first pick in the NFL Draft, the Chicago Bears select...Spike Killin! They just can't resist his greatness."

"Let's get serious guys," said Andy, stepping onto the stage as well. "While Chase and Phillip check the seats, let's comb the stage, making sure we don't miss anything."

"Who made you leader of this team anyway?" asked Spike, angrily. "I don't listen to nobody. I do what I want. You got that, army boy?"

Andy gave a side look to the bully as he looked behind come curtains. "Don't start something that you have no intentions of finishing, dude."

Before Spike could respond, Tiffany pulled a curtain back that caught on one of the stage lights; the light fell, bashing Spike in the head with a crunch, and hit the floor. Tucked inside of the light was a flag with Chris's face on it, which Tiffany happily picked up. "Found one!"

"Good job buddy," said Andy, leaning down and whispering to Spike. "Guess that hard head of yours is useful for something after all."

Spike, who was barely conscious, could only mutter "Losers."

Dragging the bully to his feet, the group raced out of the building and onto their team bus, racing off towards their final destination, with Miles chuckling all the while at the bully's misfortune.

* * *

 **Team Adventure- Central Park  
**

The bus pulled up right outside the park, where Lucinda put it in park and kicked her feet up on the dash. "Hurry back, guys. If you need my help, you know where to find me."

Ella was the first to enter the park, gushing at the sheer amount of life she was witnessing: birds chirping in the trees, butterflies passing by in sync with the wind, and even squirrels hanging out in the trees above.

"Such a shame that song is banned in such a musical setting," she said sadly.

John picked up a rock and was studying it carefully as they walked, until Xander popped up over his shoulder. "Whatcha-looking-at-buddy? It's-a-rock-oh-cool-I-love-rocks!"

"No one can understand you when you talk like that," said Abigail, shaking her head. "Just saying."

Randall suddenly pointed out into the middle of the large pond in the park. "There it is!"

The Chris McLean Flag was perched inside of a lily pad far out into the middle of the pond; the team looked around for some sort of boat, but unfortunately there was nothing around.

"Get set to get wet," said Joshua, earning a few odd looks from his teammates. "What? I mean, it looks like one of us is going to have to go swimming."

"Alana, you don't have like a net or something on that belt of yours?" asked John, observing her tool belt. "Something we could use to bring the flag in?"

The spy girl shook her head and shrugged. "I haven't done a whole lot of water missions."

"I'll-go-get-it!" volunteered Xander, pounding his chest proudly. "I'm-a-fast-swimmer!"

"If you can swim as fast as you talk, I might just be impressed," said Abigail, crossing her arms. "Go for it."

Xander took his shirt off and stretched for a moment before jumping into the water, submerging for a few moments before returning to the surface and giving the group a thumbs up. He quickly started swimming to the center, grabbing the flag with ease. The rest of the team cheered.

"Yeah! Did-you-see-that-I-was-all-like-swoosh-and-then-I-was-all-like-splash! And-look-at-that-swimming-speed-I-mean-I-could-probably-compete-in-the-olympics-or-something!" he exclaimed, failing to notice the shadows in the water approaching him. "I'm-feeling-pretty-totally-awesome-oh OW!" SNAPPING TURTLES!"

"Stop fooling around!" yelled Alana, "We have to go!"

Xander lifted an arm out of the water, revealing three snapping turtles clamped on. He tried to fight them off as she was swimming back, but they kept attacking him, and he was flailing around in the water for several minutes.

"This was a bad idea," Joshua face-palmed, covering his eyes. After a few more minutes of struggling, Xander finally reached the shore, holding up a flag that had several large chunks bitten out of it in victory.

"Great going," said Alana, sarcastically. She examined the damaged flag, and tucked it into her belt before taking off. The rest of the group followed, with Xander still pulling turtles off of his arms and legs.

* * *

 **Team Rockstar- Grand Central Terminal  
**

The bus pulled up outside of the train station quickly, with Katrina slamming on the breaks and opening the doors. "One more!"

The team exited the bus and walked into the terminal cautiously, seeing tons of other people around. Sara, still sore from the earlier challenge, was being helped along by Jordan and Alice. They saw several lines of trains coming and going, all taking off at great speeds.

"Busy place," noted Adam, searching for any type of clues.

"Remember what I said before," remarked Nova, "Ridiculous. Incredibly ridiculous."

"Does that count as ridiculous?" asked Jessica, pointing towards one of the train tracks, where the flag was wedged beneath the rail. Before the group could act, a train pulled into the area where the flag was, covering it up beneath the underside of a passenger car.

Luke glanced up at the time of departure and sighed. "Well, this train isn't going to move again for another thirty minutes. By then, this challenge will be over, and we'll lose. And I don't like losing."

"Relax," said Alice, calming her teammates. "It's incredibly dangerous, I know, but perhaps one of us can climb underneath the train and retrieve it?"

"Why do I feel like you're all looking at me?" asked Adam, slightly worried. "So yeah, I'm the shortest one of the group. That means I have to do it?!"

"Yep!" said Jordan, enthusiastically nudging Adam towards the rail car. "Good luck dude!"

The sarcastic introvert looked back at his teammates with a look of resentment, then slowly dropped to his knees. He could barely fit between the bottom of the train and the platform, even with his thinner frame. Once underneath, he dropped onto the rails, face planting them.

"I hope he's alright," said Jessica, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Adam crawled to where the flag was, plucking it from beneath the rails and heaving a sigh of relief as he searched for a way out. Before he could react, however, the sound of the train beginning to move caught the group by surprise.

"I thought you said it leaves thirty minutes!" exclaimed Nova, glancing towards Luke.

"Oops," he said, chuckling nervously. "That actually says thirty seconds. My bad."

Jessica held her stomach and nearly collapsed as she watched the train wheels start to turn. "I think I'm going to be sick! I can't look."

The train thundered out of the station, picking up speed as it went, as the group could only stare in absolute shock at the tracks where Adam was crawling. To their further surprise, when the train had passed, he stood up, shaken but safe.

"Never again," he shuddered, recalling having to lay has flat as he possibly could as the train passed. "But, I have the flag, so let's just go and get this over with."

"To the airport!" exclaimed Sara, pumping her fist as the group made their way towards the bus.

* * *

 **Team Wolfpack- Bronx Zoo  
**

Miles parked the bus outside of the Zoo with ease, looking back at his teammates. "You guys, we might have the worst bus, but I think we can do this. All we need is that last flag, and I'm positive that we can beat the other teams to the airport."

"You got it," nodded Andy, motioning for the group to follow him out of the bus. Spike rolled his eyes at this, but followed regardless.

Upon entering the zoo, Mackenzie and Chase were immediately fascinated with the animals they saw; giraffes, monkeys, zebras, and even flamingos.

"This is pretty cool," Chase remarked, observing a parrot atop a tree. "It's nice to be able to enjoy a challenge for once. Look, there's even a tiger!"

The group all turned to see the tiger cage, and noticed the same thing; a Chris McLean flag hanging from the top of the cage, just above where the tiger was sleeping.

"You have got to be kidding," groaned Tiffany, flipping her hair to the side. "That tiger will eat us if we try to get that thing out of there! And as you can see, I'm far too gorgeous to be kitty food."

"I could take him in a fight," said Spike, pounding his fists together. "I'll beat Tony the tiger here to a pulp!"

At that moment, the tiger awoke, springing into action and battering the sides of its cage with its claws, frightening Spike. The bully quickly ducked and hid behind Phillip, who gave a small chuckle.

"We don't have time to figure this out," said Andy, looking around for options. "The other teams will be ahead of us any moment now. So, there's only one thing to do."

"What?" asked Tiffany, curious. Andy sighed and tapped his chin.

"We're going to steal a tiger."

The collective gasps of the group were silenced by the tiger roaring once again. Andy turned to Mackenzie and Tiffany with instructions.

"Tell Miles to back the bus up through the gate, and open the back door," he explained, before turning to Phillip, Spike, and Chase. "You three are going to help me lift the cage onto the bus. If Chris wants a flag, he's getting it. Just with a little something extra."

"What about me?" asked Rachel, nervously.

"You were in the circus, right? So you were around lion tamers, and a tiger is close enough" said Andy, thinking. "Try to do your best to keep our furry friend here calm while we do this. I don't want to attract attention."

"We're teenagers lifting a cage with a 300-plus pound bengal tiger into a rusty old tour bus for a reality TV show competition," explained Chase, raising an eyebrow. "Something tells me we will be attracting attention regardless."

Soon enough, Miles had backed the bus right up to the zoo entrance; although chased by security guards, the rest of the guys carried the cage up to the back of the bus as Mackenzie and Tiffany opened the back hatch; they slid the cage up into the bus, with Rachel jumping in after it and cracking a whip to stop the tiger from roaring and fighting at the cage.

Exhausted, Andy, Spike, Phillip, and Chase climbed onto the bus just in time, as more security cars closed in.

"This is crazy," said Miles, slamming down on the gas pedal and speeding away. "But this is just gonna have to be how Team Wolfpack does things. Wolfpack!"

"Wolfpack!" exclaimed Andy, Tiffany, Rachel, Chase, and Phillip.

* * *

 **Chris McLean- Airport  
**

"I know you've missed me, cameras," said Chris, grinning at the camera. "While all of our focus has been on these crazy new teens and their adventures around New York City, me and Chef have been prepping for the flight."

The camera zoomed out to show Chris sitting on the runway in a beach chair, while Chef was on top of the large jet kicking a bent piece of metal back into place. There was a finish line marked near the runway as well, and soon Chris could see all three buses racing towards it from various locations.

"It's a tight race," the host commented, "Who's going to take first place?"

The first bus to race across the finish line was the average bus, which skidded to a halt as Katrina looked around and realized they were the first ones to arrive. "Yes!"

"Team Rockstar, do you have all three flags?" asked the host, giving a thumbs up to the group when Luke held up the three flags proudly. "Then we have our winner! Team Rockstar, you guys have won First Class and immunity!"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Jessica, pulling Alice and Nova in for hugs. Sara nearly collapsed in exhaustion on Jordan's shoulder, while Luke simply grinned and Adam sighed in relief.

Chris turned to see that the other two buses were literally neck-and-neck as they reached the finish line; Miles and Lucinda glared at each other from the driver's seat, before Miles slammed his bus into hers, causing her to lose hold of the wheel and fall behind as the old, rusty bus passed the finish line first.

"Team Wolfpack is also safe tonight! That is, if they have their flags," noted Chris, waiting for them to emerge from the bus. Andy held up two flags. "Oh, what is this? You are missing one?"

"Not exactly," chuckled Mackenzie, preparing to open the back door. "We kind of brought along a souvenir, too."

The host's jaw dropped when he saw them slide the cage carrying the tiger onto the runway, although he tapped his chin and noticed the flag inside the cage. "Well, that is technically three flags, so I can't argue with that."

"We-have-our-flags-too!" exclaimed Xander, holding up the three flags, one of which was mostly eaten and had little resemblance to the host's face at this point.

"Yeah, you guys are definitely in last place today," replied the host, unimpressed. "Which means Team Wolfpack also wins immunity! Team Adventure, you guys will be voting someone off tonight. In the meantime, everyone, it's time to board the plane for the ride of your lifetime!"

"What about the tiger?" asked Rachel, looking back at the caged beast. "We can't just leave him here, can we?"

"You're right," said Chris, shrugging and motioning for a couple of interns to lift the cage into the plane's cargo hold. "We'll take him with us! Might be useful for challenges. Or getting rid of incompetent interns."

With that statement, the two interns exchanged a worried look.

* * *

 **Chris McLean Jumbo Jet  
**

Inside of the plane, the host showed the contestants where their belongings were located, and they all began to feel settled in a bit. The first room they visited contained three tables and what appeared to be a salad bar.

"This is the dining area, where you will be eating whatever food our crew manages to snag from the location we visit," explained Chris, heading through a door into another area. "And this is the famous Economy class, where the second place team will be staying."

Similar to the old plane, there were only benches and a few old pillows; the roof leaked slightly, and the room also contained the main door of the plane as well.

"Could be worse," noted Chase, looking as a bug crawled across the wall. "Never mind. It's probably worse."

"Right through here," said Chris, opening another door and leading the cast into a larger, nicer area, "You will find First Class! This is where the first place team each week will sleep. Complete with a mini-bar, adjustable massage chairs, air conditioning, and the softest pillows in the world."

"They are soft," said Ella, picking one up and rubbing against it before Chris shot her a glare and she put it down, sadly. The host then led the group into another room, where a large door was surrounded by Chris statues, and there was a small stage and seats lined up in rows.

"This is, most importantly," said Chris, "The elimination ceremony room! Where someone's dreams will meet a possibly painful end when they are forced to take the Drop of Shame! This time, immunity symbols will be these nifty little trophies shaped like globes."

The host held one up for example: it was an average-sized trophy, with a gold circular globe at the top. The members of Team Adventure all looked at each other nervously.

"Just a couple more things," said Chris, opening another door to reveal Chef sitting in the cockpit, eating from a bag of chips and watching Tom and Jerry on the television monitor above. "The cockpit, where Chef will give you a brief tour."

"A wheel and some buttons," said Chef, preparing to shut the door. "That's all you need to know. Now let me get back to my programs!"

Chris looked at the cast and blinked, shaking his head. "Alright then. Now, something you've all probably been wondering for a while now, where are the classic Total Drama confessional cameras?"

"I was kind of hoping that you had forgotten about those this season," admitted Sara, "Because we all know that you love to use those against us."

"You bet I do," replied the host, offering his signature grin. He pointed to another door located between Economy and First class. "It's right there, in the restroom, as per tradition. Feel free to share your thoughts on the day's adventures right now!, if you wanna."

* * *

 **Confession Cam-  
**

 **Tiffany-** "Is this thing on? Oh, okay, good. Hi! It's me, Tiffany, the prettiest contestant on this show, hands down, and I'm here to tell you now: I'll do whatever it takes to win. Don't underestimate me because I'm hot." /She flips her hair and winks./

 **Adam-** "I did things today that I hope I never have to do again in my lifetime. Unfortunately, this was only the first challenge."

 **Sara-** "Look, I've been through some tough things. I don't really see myself talking about it with anyone here, but I just hope they know, I can handle anything. And I truly believe that."

 **Jessica-** "Being away from home and my daughter is challenging, but there are some nice people here. I sort of have to make this my family now, I suppose." /She smiles after holding up a picture of her daughter and showing it to the camera./

 **Katrina-** "I guarantee you that there are some who won't actually use this confessional as a way to convey intelligent thoughts or commentary, but will instead just brag about how they are going to win, with no supporting evidence. Watch what I tell you."

 **Spike-** "Yeah, people might think I'm a jerk, but I don't care. Spike is in it to win it!"

 **Ella** \- "I'm so happy Chris allowed me to compete! It makes me want to sing. But alas, I can't sing, or I shall have to leave." /She hums softly, sadly./

 **Miles-** "See, today, my team found a way to come back and win against all odds. That builds character, man. I'm used to that."

 **Luke-** "I hope people don't get the idea that I'm just a pretty boy. I've got the strategy, too. And I'm prepared to play hard to win, you can bet on that. I'm smarter, stronger, faster, and simply better than any competition this show has ever had to offer. Hands down." /He throws his hands down and grins./

* * *

 **First Class- Team Rockstar  
**

Luke fell backwards onto one of the soft chairs, grinning. "This is surely the life for a human being of my caliber."

"I'm surprised you know how to use a word like caliber," snorted Katrina, seated at the bar and reading a book. "I would have guessed that to be above your IQ grade."

"What's your deal?" asked the narcissist, placing cucumbers over his eyes. "Are you jealous of my hotness?"

"Absolutely not," she shook her head, disgusted. "Guys like you irritate me beyond explanation. You get all of the attention, and it goes straight to your ego. You're just another chauvinistic pig in a world full of them."

"Okay then," he muttered, shrugging and leaning back to doze off. Across the room, Jessica was helping Sara tend to her wounds with some ointments.

"And if it'll make you feel better," Jessica said, in a soothing voice, "I'll make you some nice, hot tea. That should help your nerves relax and ease the pain from the bruising."

"Yes, mother," chuckled Sara, sarcastically. "I mean, wow. You really are like the mom I never had."

Jessica looked at her curiously, and Sara quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had said. "I mean, um. I don't want to talk about it, hey look, there's something I have to go do, somewhere else."

Alice and Jessica exchanged a concerned look as Sara left.

Elsewhere, Adam and Jordan were relaxing in the chairs, getting massages from two attractive female interns, while Nova had fallen asleep on one of the incredibly soft pillows.

* * *

 **Economy Class- Team Wolfpack**

Philip took a seat on one of the wooden benches, trying to find a way to get comfortable. Just as he had managed to do so, he was shaken off of the bench by a thundering sound as the plane prepared to take off.

" _All passengers,_ " Chef's deep voice boomed over the speakers, " _Strap yourselves in_! _Or don't. Whatever! We're flyin_ ', _fools_."

"So this is it," said Miles, looking out of the window. "Our journey around the world begins! Isn't this exciting, guys?"

"Fun," said Phillip, getting up and rubbed his head as he repositioned himself on the bench. Mackenzie looked over and nodded, happily reading some type of WWE news magazine. Spike grinned.

"My favorite was The Punisher," said Spike, a tear welling up in his right eye. "Rest in peace, damn it! He was the best there ever was! THE BEST!"

Spike could only hug Mackenzie as he started sobbing, and she looked at the rest of the group with surprise. Miles returned the look, offering a chuckle.

On the other side of the room, Tiffany was attempting to lift all of her luggage onto the racks above. Seeing that she was in need of assistance, Andy walked over and took the bag from her, tossing it up with ease.

"You're such a gentleman," she giggled, hugging the soldier tightly.

"I try to be," replied Andy, wrapping his arms around the attractive girl and grinning.

* * *

 **Confession Cam-  
**

 **Andy-** "Tiffany is a great girl. She's hot, kind, sweet...I think I'd like to get to know her better before making any kind of move, but man, she has definitely got my attention."

 **Tiffany-** /She winks at the camera and blows a kiss./

* * *

 **Dining Area- Team Adventure  
**

"I hate losing," sighed Joshua, reaching into his pocket and looking at a photograph of his younger brother. "I'm supposed to win for you, bro."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Abigail, taking a seat beside him. Joshua quickly hid the photograph and chuckled nervously.

"I'm...talking to...you! Hey, how are you?" he asked, nervously attempting to play it off. Abigail simply looked at him like he was crazy, though.

* * *

 **Confession Cam-  
**

 **Joshua-** "Stupid!"

* * *

"So-guys-are-we-going-to-discuss-who-we-should-vote-off-or-what?" asked Xander, anxiously. John shot the excited teen a glare, but Alana shrugged and nodded.

"It would be wise to discuss this," she offered, looking around, "Although perhaps in this case, it would be best to agree to disagree. Let the chips fall where they may."

Randall threw up the rockers' sign and nodded his head, while Ella looked slightly worried. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Chris McLean's voice over the intercom:

 _"Team Adventure, please report to the elimination ceremony room for the first elimination of the season! That is all."_

* * *

 **Elimination Ceremony  
**

The members of Team Adventure all sat, gathered around the small stage where Chris McLean stood at a podium; Lucinda, Randall, Ella, Xander, Joshua, Abigail, John, and Alana all glanced at the host nervously; more importantly, they were focused on the seven globe trophies he held on a tray.

"This is how voting will work this season," explained the host, clearing his throat. "It's pretty much just like before. You will stamp the passport of the player you want to send home, and the one with the most votes will not receive a trophy. Got it? Good, then you may now cast your votes."

* * *

 **Confession Cam-  
**

 **John-** /He stamps a passport multiple times./

 **Alana-** /She calmly looks over a few passports before deciding on one and stamping it./

 **Ella-** /She holds up two passports, looking over them carefully./

 **Lucinda-** /She stamps a passport and draws the Satanist symbol on it with a marker, chuckling./

 **Randall-** /He stamps the passport once, then again, until he starts pretending like he's banging on drums with the stamp, even bobbing his head up and down./

 **Xander-** /He stamps a passport and holds it up, and begins to explain his reasoning for his vote, when the camera suddenly cuts him off./

 **Joshua-** /He whistles and stamps a passport./

 **Abigail-** /She takes the marker left in the confessional and draws graffiti on the person's passport before stamping it./

* * *

"The votes are in," said Chris, holding a stack of passports in his hand. "And your decision is final! When I call your name, you will receive a trophy, and you are safe! Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Abigail, as her teammates nodded in agreement.

"The first trophy goes to Alana," said Chris, "Who did most of the heavy lifting for her team today, so that's no surprise. And the next one goes to Abby!"

The two girls caught their trophies and smiled confidently.

"Joshua!"

The jokester pumped his fist in the air and caught the trophy with ease.

"Ella!"

Ella started to sing for joy, but a threatening glare from Chris caused her to reconsider.

"John!"

The archeologist tipped his hat and collected the trophy, running his hands across the surface to observe the texture. Chris raised an eyebrow at the three remaining: Xander, Lucinda, and Randall.

"You three are here for various reasons," said Chris, pointing his fingers. "Randall, you're loud, and you can be really obnoxious. Xander, pretty much the same thing, plus you also let your team down in the challenge today. And Lucinda, you let a dude with one arm beat you in driving. Ha!"

"That's not funny," replied Lucinda, crossing her arms. "Seriously dude?"

"Fine, you can have your trophy," continued Chris, tossing the goth a globe trophy as well. That left only Xander and Randall starting at the final trophy with great anxiety. "Dudes, this is it. One of you will stay, and one of you will go. It's as simple as that."

"Come on," said Xander, speaking slowly for the first time since he had appeared on the show. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

Randall gulped and clutched his microphone. "Say it ain't so, dude. There are more heavy metal ballads to perform here."

"The final trophy goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Randall!"

The heavy metal fan stood up and caught the trophy, happily turning on his microphone and screaming into it. "YEAH! RANDALL IS SAFE!"

Xander, on the other hand, looked defeated.

"Well," said Chris, tossing a parachute to the blather-mouth, "I can't say I'm shocked. I feel bad, because I could tell you really wanted to be here, but you gotta know when to calm down and keep quiet, bro."

Xander sighed and strapped on the parachute, taking a few steps towards the open plane door. "Well, I'm-really-going-to-miss-you-guys! It-was-lots-of-fun-and-it-sucks-that-you-voted-me-off-but-but-

"JUMP!" yelled Chris, commanding the teen to exit the plane. Without another word, Xander leaped through the door, his screams echoing through the plane as he plummeted down to Earth in uncertainty. Once he had vanished, Chris closed the door.

"Now we can all get some sleep tonight," said Chris, clapping his hands. "See you all in the morning at our next location!"

"Chris, there's one thing you never told us," said Joshua, standing up. "If first place gets First Class, and Second Place gets Economy class, then where do we sleep?"

"I'm glad you asked that, dude," said Chris, flashing a wicked grin.

* * *

Moments later, the members of Team Adventure were all huddled together in the dark, cold Cargo Hold. Before they could close their eyes to sleep, the roar of the tiger enclosed in the cage nearby shook them out of their slumber to great surprise.

"This sucks," muttered John, pulling his hat down over his head. As the plane flew off into the night, heading for an unknown destination, the rest of the team could only agree in silence.

* * *

 **Votes:  
**

 **John-** Xander

 **Alana-** Xander

 **Ella-** Xander

 **Xander-** Randall

 **Randall-** Lucinda

 **Joshua-** Xander

 **Abigail-** Xander

 **Lucinda-** Randall

 _Xander -5_

 _Randall- 2_

 _Lucinda- 1_

* * *

 **Elimination Order:** Xander.

 **Remaining Contestants:  
**

 **Team Adventure- Abigail, Alana, Ella, John, Joshua, Lucinda, Randall.**

 **Team Rockstar- Adam, Alice, Jessica, Jordan, Katrina, Luke, Nova, Sara.**

 **Team Wolfpack- Andy, Chase, Mackenzie, Miles, Phillip, Rachel, Spike, Tiffany.**

* * *

 **End Note-**

That was an eventful chapter! Took longer than expected to crank it out, but I did, and we are past the introductory phase.

Huge condolences to the creator of Xander: I loved the potential the character had, and I'd worked out several scenarios in which he didn't have to be the first eliminated, but in the grand scheme of things this was the choice that I felt made the most sense. I do have more ideas for the character in the future, however, so I encourage you to stay tuned...

Thanks for your patience and if you've enjoyed reading, please tell me what you like about it in a review. It helps me continue to bring you the high quality writing you all want to see.

Also, we need a name for our tiger! Got a cool name suggestion? Leave it in your review. He's somewhat the unofficial pet of the cast, although he may not be alone in the future...

Next time: a new location, a new poll question, as well as the reveal of who won the "Favorite Contestant" poll. And of course, new funny moments, drama, and the first alliance of the season will be formed.

 **As always, see you next time!**

 **-RR**


	7. News Update

**Author's Note-**

 **First and foremost, apologies to everyone for my unexplained disappearance. Things do come up in life, and as all of my personal business has been sorted out and attended to, I am ready to continue with this story, this time with a schedule.**

 **Unfortunately, there's a negative side to this and another reason the story has been delayed. A file corruption on my system caused me to lose a great deal, if not entirely, of the notes I had written out for this story. No need to worry, however, as I will be retooling my original intentions a little bit and still write this thing through.**

 **New chapters will be posted on Wednesdays and Sundays (1 new episode per week), beginning with the return of the story on Wednesday, September 16th.**

 ** _Looking forward to seeing you all then, with the debut of "No Spain, No Gain" Part 1._  
**

 ** _\- RR_**


End file.
